


The Kiss

by Red_Passion



Series: Writer’s Month 2019 [29]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Desire, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Necks, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: A drabble where Kathryn and Rita finally kiss! This fic follows on directly fromThe Dinner





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer’s Month 2019 - Day 29 - Trope Prompt - Height Difference

There was a height difference between us. I was taller than her by about 10 centimetres. She touched her hand to the back of my neck, the sensation of her skin upon mine igniting my senses further. She pulled me down to her and gently kissed me. 

Her lips were soft and moist, and tasted sweet and a touch salty. I reached out and touched her without hesitation, running my hand across her jaw. She pulled me closer and I leant deeper into the embrace, feeling her body against mine. Each exploratory kiss fuelling the rising desire inside us.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic relates to my fics - [The Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450663), [Perfectly Agreeable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411221), [The Luau](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353846), [Loss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135632),  
[In The Desert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107429), and [Resurrection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080312)


End file.
